bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Clover Fields
Clover Fields is a chill young woman who is just as content to daydream as she is to kick some ass. She's the youngest child in a family bloodline of demon weapons, and as such, has a lot to live up to. Skills and Abilities *Shapeshifting: Clover has the ability to shapeshift her entire body into a pouch that can be attached via buckles. Anything in her right pocket is put inside the pouch, generally a deck of cards. *Property Manipulation: Properties can be added to any projectiles kept within the pouch in her weapon form. The most common is sharpness to make the edges deadly, but through training/soul resonance, she can add elemental properties, and eventually access them without entering weapon form. *Skateboarding: Clover has the requisite radical points to ride a skateboard. Her partner does not. Personality Clover, as stated above, is pretty chill. She's a little lazy, and has a tendency to lay around and sleep in rather than get up and do stuff. She'll complain a little if she's shoved into action, but doesn't actually dislike activity. More often than not, her complaints, jabs, and remarks are sarcastic. Sarcasm is a good way to get a smile out of someone while still annoying them. It's rare to hear an honest compliment come out of her mouth; when it does, you know you've earned it. Despite her tendency to push buttons to see which ones do what, Clover cares for the mental and physical well-beings of others, and would much rather have everybody be on good terms than bad. History Pre-DWMA Clover Fields was born, well, Clover Fields. Her parents had an interesting choice in names. She was the youngest of four children by three years, and from an all-Demon Weapon family from the outskirts of Death City, Nevada; although it wasn't exactly the safest place to raise a family, it was familiar to the Demon Scythe and Demon Zweilhander parents, where almost-guaranteed weapon children would be free from persecution. Her siblings had no desire to try and become Death Scythes. The world was already in capable hands, so why add to the mess? Clover couldn't understand their reasoning. Being Lord Death's right-hand man would've been absolutely amazing. All three of her siblings had the potential to reach that level, what with such capable forms as a rapier, a halberd, and another scythe. Meanwhile, she... well... she was a pouch. She fuond this out fairly early on, giving her more than enough time to learn how to control it. She was a pouch. Whatever happened to be in one pocket was inside of the pouch. She was a fashion accessory, for Christ's sake! She could carry your cell phone, but God forbid she do anything useful! While her siblings went off to schools across the nation and succeeded in this and that, she stayed home, doing nothing constructive. She picked up skateboarding from a friend, so at least that was a way to get around. Said friend tried to convince her to get into graffiti art, but she was never good at that. Drugs? Gross. Gambling? She had terrible luck. Vandalism? She skateboarded right into a storefront on accident once, did that count? She didn't have any good skills. All she did was bum around the skate park and add new scrapes to her collection. Poor grades, almost never home, poor choice in friends... her parents had to do something about her, lest she run off and get herself into even deeper trouble. They settled on their last-ditch attempt for an almost-useless weapon: the Death Weapon Meister Academy. They expected her to barely get into the NOT class, but at least she would be applying herself. Relationship Guide *Chance - Former Meister *Rocks Sutcliff - Current Meister *Moralltach Redgrave - Boyfriend *Franz - French bastard enemy Feel free to add more complex types of relationship or go into detail about specific relationships if it pleases you. Category:Characters Category:Demon Weapons